


Irresistible Confrontation

by idealizedhopeless (crucialcomatose)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Desperate Dom, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Kissing, Missionary Sex, Oral Sex, Ownership Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Sensual Sex, Sensuality, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, dub-con at the beginning, erotic asphyxiation, female sub, heavy heavy breeding kink, light cum play, male dom, porn with a bit of plot, porn with little plot, rough smut, sensual smut, too many orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucialcomatose/pseuds/idealizedhopeless
Summary: When Sawyer Roberts first laid eyes on Logan Evans, she couldn't have cared less. Until she began to notice everything about him.From the way he talked to the way he walked, she wished she could have a taste. One round of meaningless sex—that’s all she ever wanted.Now, she can’t stop coming back.





	1. A Simple Distraction

I catch myself staring before whipping my head away again.

  
“Please, fucking please keep me distracted. Logan’s gonna kill me.” I whisper to my friend, Jordan, picking up another table and stacking it on top of a few others.

  
“Seems like you’re already distracted, Sawyer,” she laughs, punching my shoulder lightly.

  
“Oh, my god. Fuck off,” I start, rolling my eyes. “I’m the one who put myself in this position. I can’t even be mad.” I put a few more tables away, resting both my hands on my hips.

  
“Alright, I’m heading out. Don’t totally lose your mind.” Jordan says, twirling her keys around her finger. She waves her hand as she walks out of the door, letting it close loudly behind her.

  
I take another glance at him, observing silently. I feel like I would know his stature from a mile away, yet I always want to look and know more. I can’t stop myself. The way he stands, shoulders relaxed, stick in his hand, fingers working diligently to twirl it. The way his hair comes together at the back of his neck, how far apart his fucking knees are—I hate myself.

  
He turns around hastily, smiling when he catches me staring. Or, grinning? I don’t like it. I dart my eyes away, walking over to gather more tables. I feel my hands start to sweat.

  
I lean down, wrapping my hands around the handles of a particularly large table. As I begin to lift, I struggle, giving up and leaning the case back down as slow as possible. A hand rests on my left shoulder, squeezing slightly.

  
“You need help with that?” His voice sounds thick, like it always does, and I feel a shiver radiate down my spine.

  
“Yeah. Thanks.” His hand slides down my arm painfully slowly. And somehow too fast. I watch as he walks in front of me, wrapping one strong, veiny hand around one of the handles underneath. He lifts it with ease, and my attention is immediately drawn to his arms. I swear, it’s like he was created and put here to fucking distract me. And that’s a terrible, fucked up way to say it, but I can’t control my thoughts around him.

  
I close my eyes tightly, forcing myself to look away from something I really don’t want to.

  
“Hey, you doing okay?” he whispers, chuckling lightly afterward. I feel his warm breath caress my neck, his hands resting on my shoulders.  
“I—“ I stop myself, breathing a little too quickly to calm myself down.

  
His hands slip down to my waist, slowly, then my hips.

  
“This alright?” His voice would be carried in the wind, light and airy and seductive in my ear. His breathing is steady, contrasting with the panicked nature of mine. I can only nod my head, bobbing it up and down hastily.

  
“I knew it.” He laughs darkly. “How bad?”

  
“...what?”

  
“How bad do you need to be fucked?” His voice sounds stern and demanding.  
“I—I didn’t—“

  
“You’re begging to be thrown up against that wall.”

  
“No—I—I’m not—“ He starts walking forward, closing the small distance between us and the wall. I instinctively put my hands out, bracing myself against the chilling temperature of the painted brick.

  
“I got you over here, stuttering ‘n shit like that. And you’re gonna sit here and lie to me? Act like I haven’t noticed you eye-fucking me for weeks?” I let out a deep breath, shaking my head. His hands grip my hips tighter.

  
“I did—didn’t know you knew—“ I feel his hands slipping to my front, thumbs looping under my waistband.

  
“If you want me to stop, just say so—“

  
“No, I... I want it, please—“ His hands fall from my hips cautiously. His voice drops to a cold whisper.

  
“And you’ll have it, soon enough.” I turn around, leaning against the wall as I face him. I look down at the floor, trying desperately to avoid making eye contact with him. Two fingers find their way under my chin, lifting my head up to face him. “I’m gonna fuckin’ have you. That’s a promise.” 


	2. Tease

“Jordan, I’m telling you. He sat there, fucking put me against the wall, and told me basically that he was gonna fuck me.” 

“Liars go to hell.” She laughs, refusing to believe any part of my story. “You’re just a lucid dreamer. That, or you’re just extremely stupid. Either way...” 

“Fine! You know what? Don’t believe me then! But, I’m telling you. It happened.” 

“Alright, alright. I believe you. When is this ‘fuckening’ supposed to be occurring, then?”

”I don’t know. He said he would text me.” 

“You gave him your number?!” 

“I’m hanging up.” I press the end call button, exhausted from the relentless judgment Jordan keeps throwing at me. I lie back on my bed, tossing my arms above my head carelessly.

I really let this happen. And, furthermore, I’m actually thinking about going through with it. And letting him “have me,” as he said. He graduated this year. I’m in my senior year of high school. And, he’s going to the University 30 minutes away from my house. 

But, I’m getting ahead of myself. He hasn’t even contacted me since yesterday. When he fucking cornered me. 

This man is going to destroy my life.

I hear my phone buzz and shoot up, grabbing my phone hastily. 

> ** Jordan: lmao you’re such a loser  **

I toss the phone back down, closing my eyes tightly. I need to calm down. 

—————— 

My phone buzzes again. I know it’s just Jordan making fun of me again, but I should check it anyways.

> ** Unknown number: It’s Logan. I’ll be in my apartment at 9pm tomorrow. I’ll send the addy. **

There’s no way this is actually happening.

——————————————————————— 

I park my car, looking up at the intimidating building. Why am I here? This is a bad idea, but I can’t stop myself from going through with it. This is something I’ve fucking _dreamed _about. I can’t just let it go without giving it a try. 

I should send a text to my mom.

> **I should be home before 11. Thanks, love you. **

I walk up to the door, checking my phone before buzzing in. 8:57. I press the button slowly, waiting to hear a response. I take one more quick look at my outfit; a pair of tight black joggers and a white tank top. 

“Come on up,” a familiar voice rings out as the door clicks to life, letting me inside. I march up a couple of flights of stairs to his door, taking one deep breath before knocking cautiously. 

“Hey.” Logan gestures me into his apartment, shutting the door behind us. 

“Hi.” I smile awkwardly, tapping nervously on my phone. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.” The words fall out of my mouth before I can stop them, my eyes studying the dark brown wood floor of his kitchen.

”You’re free to leave, of course. But, I meant what I said.” 

I feel my stomach tighten at his words. I take my gaze off the floor, looking into his eyes. 

“I’m up for it. I’m up for anything.” A sudden surge of confidence takes over me. I set my keys and phone down on his kitchen table, walking over to him. “Have your way with me.” 

—————— 

Logan leads me into his bedroom, immediately pressing me against the nearest wall. I feel my heartbeat quicken with him so close to me, warm breath careening over my neck. His arm comes up above my head, his height allowing him to tower over me with ease. His hand cups my face, leaning my chin further up. He presses his lips against mine and I feel my stomach flutter, his tongue finding its way into my mouth. His hand slides down from my chin to my neck, grip tightening around the sensitive flesh to make me gasp for air. He pulls his lips from mine, making me whine pathetically. 

“Harder, please...” I sputter out, placing a hand on his wrist, begging for him to practically hurt me. 

“You’re fuckin’ needy, huh? Take your clothes off for me.” He stands back, watching as I slide the tank top over my head, revealing more of my deep chestnut skin. I turn around, letting out a small moan when Logan grips my ass, sliding the pants down my long legs. I kick the pants aside, whipping back around to watch him observe me. He slides his shirt over his head and I drink him in, watching his muscular, chiseled chest rise and fall in rhythm. He smirks slightly, sliding my bra straps down my shoulders, planting wet kisses to my collarbone and undoing my bra, letting it fall to the ground carelessly.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he whispers, planting more sloppy, wet kisses all over my body, hands exploring every crevice. He flips me back around, pressing me even further into the wall. I feel his bulge through his jeans pressing into my ass, his strong hands massaging my boobs roughly and pinching my nipples. 

He starts planting sucking kisses up and down my neck, grinding lightly into my ass. One hand slides down to my cunt as I whine. 

“More than that, please—“ He ignores me, rubbing my clit in slow, teasing circles through my panties. 

“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re fucking drenched.” 

“‘Cause I need it, please, I need more,” I beg again, hoping to crack him before he breaks me. 

“Needy, I knew it. You’re a bad girl, aren't you? Begging for me to touch you, only give you what you want.” 

“I’m a bad girl, Logan—“ 

“I know, baby.” He slides his hand below my panties, gathering my wetness on a few fingers. 

“Please, just—“ He slides a finger inside of me, filling me so slowly it burns. “Thank you, thank you so much, it feels so good, please,” He laughs at me before sliding another in, thrusting them in and out painfully slowly. I spread my legs wider, grasping aimlessly at the wall, moaning broken “thank you”s.

“If this is what you’re like with my fingers, I’d love to see you take my cock.” My stomach ties itself in knots just before he stops fingering me. He brings his hand to my lips. “Taste yourself.” I suck my juices off his hand, relishing in the sweet taste of myself. 

Logan pulls my panties down the rest of the way, leaving them on the floor. He leads me over to his bed, lying me down while he observes again. His eyes linger over my bare cunt, spread and glistening for him. 

“I want you to take me...” I whisper, watching as a sly smile flits across his face. He pulls me closer to the edge of the bed, letting my pussy rub against the bulge in his jeans. He climbs onto the bed, letting his muscular arms support him by my head. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, and fuck you, and fuck you until no other man can get you off like I can.” He connects his lips with mine again, deeply, while he grinds into me, letting me get off with just the bulge in his jeans. His kiss feels like a fucking drug that I can’t get enough of. I whine and moan into his mouth, pleading for more when he stops kissing me. 

“You can’t keep teasing me like this... I need it, please, I need you, goddammit—“ 

He climbs off of me, pulling me all the way to the edge of the bed. He drops his jeans to his ankles. 

“Please, let me have you—“

”You’re not ready for me yet, Sawyer. Be patient.” He slides two fingers back into me, curling them up into my g-spot, lips wrapping around my clit, sucking and flicking over the sensitive flesh. His other hand grips my thigh, pressing it firmly against the bed. 

I cry out, squirming helplessly underneath his mercy, begging and pleading for more and more even though I know it’s already too much. I feel my walls spasm around his fingers as he slides a third in, thrusting in and out at the most addicting pace. 

“I’m—You’re—“ I pant out, whining and moaning like a crazed woman in heat, my thoughts going cloudy, body unable to be still. 

“Please, so close... I—My—“ I grip the sheets unforgivingly, shaking and trembling in my place as I begin to come undone, feeling Logan coax me to my orgasm.

”Logan—I, I—Shit, fuck—“ I explode, letting Logan attempt to hold me together as I melt in his hands, shivering like an addict withdrawing from meth. I feel emptied when his fingers leave my cunt, my walls clenching around something no longer there. He licks up my cum, groaning lightly as he cleans me out. 

“God, you look so fucking broken underneath me, at my mercy. Letting me control you like that, give you what you want when I decide I want you to have it. You’re fucking mine, Sawyer.” He sounds threatening and it sends an electric shock to my core, making me jump back to life after he just sucked it out of me.

And I wonder what I've truly just gotten myself into.


	3. Hooked

“Hold on, we definitely have to get Oliver on the call for this bullshit. That okay?” 

“God, both of you at the same time?” I sigh, knowing the judgment will be heavy with this combination. I love my friends and I know they simply want the best for me, but sometimes it’s just a little much to handle. 

Oliver picks up the FaceTime call, slinging into frame next to Jordan. 

“You did what? No—pardon me—you did _who?_” Oliver says.

“Okay, calm down.” I take a deep sigh, settling further into bed. “I didn’t _do _him. He invited me over, but nothing even happened.”

“You’re tryna tell me you drove 30 minutes to some dude’s house that you don’t even know that well, and that you furthermore have literally dreamed about fuckin’ him, and you didn’t?!” Oliver exclaims, disbelief flooding his face. 

“See? That’s exactly what I said. Bitch is unbelievable. I love you, Sawyer, but goddamn.” Jordan draws out the last word, enunciating every syllable. 

Sure, I feel bad for lying, but not that bad. Not as bad as I should.

——————————————————————— 

“You ready for today?” Oliver asks, eyes narrowing at me. I narrow mine back. Today is the banquet for this year’s seniors, where people who graduated this year show up for one last “hoorah,” I guess. It always occurs at the end of the school year, after the seniors have already been gone for about three weeks.

“Are _you _ready for today?” I reply sarcastically, knowing he’s preparing to tease me about something.

“I mean, your boyfriend’s coming. Not mine.”

”Jesus. He’s not my boyfriend. Nothing happened.” 

“I know, babe. Calm down. I’m messing with you. Though, I find it so hard to believe that someone like _that_ would just... initiate something like _that_, and then not actually go through with it.“

”Yeah. Pretty hard to believe for me, too.” Oliver trails off, picking up a conversation with Jordan. I think back to that night.

_“You’re fuckin’ needy, huh?"_

I can’t just tell them all that happened. Can I? Half of me doesn’t want anyone to know. While the other half wants to discuss it with my friends. But, if I put it out there, then they know what happened. It makes it a little too real. 

_"I’m gonna fuck you, and fuck you, and fuck you until no other man can get you off like I can.”_

I let him in, let him use my desires against me, let him get into my head and tell me what he knew I wanted. Let him give it to me. Well, some of it. 

_“You’re not ready for me yet, Sawyer. Be patient.”_

I shouldn’t feel inherently dirty about what I did; sure, he’s a bit older than me. One measly year at that. And he’s going to college. And I’m going to be a senior. I wanted a one-off. A one-time thing. It was an opportunity to see what I’d really been dreaming of. And I took it. 

A one-off isn’t what this is. He said so himself.

_"You're fucking mine."_

Ijust have to say no the next time he asks me. Easy.

——————————————————————— 

I feel someone grab my arm, tugging me off toward a dimly lit hall. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Logan stands in front of me, towering over me like he always does. He backs me up toward the lockers nearby, hands gripping my hips firmly. 

“Come to mine after the banquet. 10.” 

“Jesus Christ, really? You couldn’t text me that?” I scrutinize his face, watching it scrunch up in slight confusion. It quickly changes back to its normal, confident expression. His head leans down toward mine and I look away, trying my best to avoid eye contact, but those two fingers slide up to my chin, tilting my head in his direction. I feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and my core—that coiling and uncoiling heat that makes me want to squeeze my legs together.

“10.” 

“No, how about that?” It doesn’t come out as smoothly as I would’ve liked. 

“How about I just fuck you right here in front of everyone, then? Let them all see just how loud you can scream my name while you’re beggin’ for more.” He smiles coldly, his tongue flicking around in his mouth. His hand slides down to my throat, thumb stroking my skin calmly. “You’d probably love that, wouldn’t you? Me fillin’ you up, pounding you senseless for everyone to see how much of a dirty slut you fuckin’ are.”

“No—“ I croak out, voice failing me already.

”No?” He slides a hand under my pants, fingers finding their way under my panties and to my cunt. I hold back a whimper, trying my best to take my mind off the situation. “Pussy’s so wet and I didn’t even touch you.” He slides a finger inside of me, making my breath hitch and my legs spread wider. A second follows closely behind, the pads of his fingers curling into my g-spot. He thrusts them in and out, making me quickly fall apart and melt in his hands. 

“Please—“ I feel that coil in my stomach again, trying its best to hold me together, but failing miserably. His lips capture mine, kissing me all too delicately for what he’s doing to me in a high school hallway. As I get needier, he tightens his grip around my neck, making me sputter and pant for air. He ignores my desperate attempts to quicken our kissing. I feel his tongue in my mouth as I let him consume me, light, pathetic whines and moans filling the air around us. He kisses his way to my jaw, then my ear, licking a thin stripe up the crest of my ear. 

“Lettin’ me sit here and finger you...You can’t get enough.” He stops moving then, causing me to cry out and beg for more, his name falling from my mouth like a holy prayer. “You still haven’t had my cock, and here you are; begging me to let you cum all over my hand like you fuckin’ deserve it or something.” 

His words send an electric shock to my core, my body overheating and begging, pleading for more stimulation. 

“You’re goddamn needy. Maybe I like that about you.” He starts thrusting again, fingers curling so roughly inside of me that all I want to do is just let go; let him take me to my high.

“Logan, goddamnit, please—it’s so—“

“Maybe I like the way you can’t help but mewl my name repetitively every time I touch you.” I feel myself getting too close, nearing that sinful edge once again. My body wracks with pleasure, his words pushing me, and pushing me, and pushing me. “Maybe I just like seeing the way you break when you cum.” 

I feel explosive as I let go, trembling in his hands as my legs wobble, my cunt holding tightly on to his fingers. His name slides past my throat again and I sound like a broken record, but I can’t bring myself to give a single fuck. His fingers near my mouth, urging me to once again lick his fingers clean of my juices.

”My place. 10.” He walks off, hands in his pockets, making his way back to the banquet.

I don’t know what he does, but he makes me feel dirty, and wrong, and greedy for everything he gives me. The mind-blowing orgasms, the degrading dirty talk, his strong hands choking me and holding me down. I thought thinking about him before tore me up from the inside-out, but thinking about him now makes me hungry for everything he is. He knew what I needed. He knew how to fuck me, how to manipulate me, how to get me to keep coming back.

I know I’m fucking hooked. And I don’t want to stop it.


	4. I Own You

I find myself once again sitting outside his apartment complex, head resting on the steering wheel. I still can’t get what he did to me out of my mind.

Every time I do anything now, I hear his deep, husky voice bouncing around in my ears, telling me everything I was too afraid to tell myself. Am I that predictable? Where some man I've only had a handful of conversations with in prior years can make me fall apart with a snap of his fingers? It was a simple distraction in my junior year. Now it's spiraled out of control. And I can't get enough of it. 

_"You're fucking mine, Sawyer."_

Thinking about it makes me tingle, makes me want to squeeze my legs together, makes me want to come over to his apartment and let him do what he knows how to do; make me melt like the world's most pathetic candle. 

My phone rings from the backseat, playing the song that means Jordan is calling. I reach back there, picking it up and answering the call after taking a look at the time. _9:55. _

"Hey, babe. Where the fuck are ya? Snap-map says you're like halfway 'cross town." Shit. Why is my location even turned on?

"Yeah, I had to run a few errands for my mom." Another look at the clock. _9:56._

"At damn near 10 o'clock? Your mum's crazy. Anyways, I'm getting you and Ol tomorrow for his birthday Sunday since he'll be busy. Getting you at 6, aiight? He just told me he doesn't really want any gifts 'cause he's fuckin' mental, but I'm making him a card and a goodie bag or some shit. I dunno. You would've known all this if you hadn't left the banquet at the crack of dawn, you fuckin' weirdo." 

"Alright, calm down, I just told you about the errands. And yeah, I'll be ready by 6, then, asshole. I'll pick him up something tonight." _9:58._

"Okay. Just be fuckin' safe." 

"You swear too fucking much." I hang up the phone, stuffing it into my pocket before sliding out of my car. 

Logan greets me at his door, gesturing for me to come inside.

“You’re so punctual.” He laughs, setting the drink in his hand down. 

“I can’t keep just showing up to your place like this—“

“This is only the second time. And you don’t have to. You just want to.” I close my mouth. “I mean, I don’t blame you.” 

He backs me up into the door, placing an arm over my head, his other hand gripping my hip. I get that feeling again, my body hot while he stares down at me, making me want to squeeze my legs together. I feel my chest rise and fall rapidly. Those deep, stuttered breaths slide past my lips. 

“Oh, you fuckin’ like it when I do that, don’t you?” His smile is deceptive, dancing on that line between mischievous and... almost _devilish_. I feel my skin burn as I nod desperately.

"What was that?" His tongue flicks around in his mouth, sliding across his teeth. I feel pathetic, the wetness between my legs beginning to grow. I can't help but squirm, even just the slightest bit. I'd like to think it's unnoticeable, but I know better. 

"Yes." I force the word out. He lets out a light chuckle. The smile on his face fades as he shakes his head.

"You're such a fuckin' whore for me, aren't you, Sawyer?" I feel ashamed and I like it, my body getting drunk off the feeling. He looks down at the floor, chewing lightly on his tongue, then at his hand, then back at me. "You know," his face inches closer to mine, voice dropping down to a whisper while he bites his lip. "When I fuck you tonight, I'm gonna take it nice 'n slow, hit every fuckin' spot, just so I can hear my name on your lips.” 

“Logan, just... Please—” 

“‘Please’ what?” he mocks my tone, stroking a few strands of hair behind my ear. I feel that fucking coil again, my stomach knotting up. I take in a deep breath. I feel twitchy, drifting my gaze to the floor. 

“Uh uh, look at me and tell me what you want.” He sounds stern, commanding, his face stoic.

I make eye contact with him again, swallowing a big gulp. 

“I—When you told me—When you said, ‘You’re fucking mine,’ I...“ I feel my cheeks become hot, my gaze shifting back to the floor. He takes the chance to lean in closer, his lips hovering by my ear.

”You what? Tell me,” Logan whispers, his lips peppering my skin with a featherlight touch. He leaves wet kisses, sucking lightly in their place. His hands explore my body, fingers searing my skin as he snakes them under my shirt.

”I liked it. It—I can’t stop thinking about the way you said it to me, and I—“ I suck in a sharp breath when he starts pinching my nipples, rolling them between his fingers. I let my eyes close, trying my best to calm myself down.  “I want more—more of th—that.” 

”Hmph.” He pulls off of me, looking me up and down. “Take everything off.” I slide my shirt over my head, tossing it on the floor. I watch as he stares me down intently, taking my time and deciding to make it a show for him. I slide my shoes off, then shimmy the pants down my legs, tossing them with the shirt. His hands grasp my hips again, roughly, as he takes my panties off for me, planting delicate kisses on my thighs. I kick the underwear aside, unstrapping the bra and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Good fucking God.” I watch as he drinks me in, my caramel skin contrasting against his tan skin. “Mine. _All goddamn mine,”_ he growls and I stifle a whimper, my eyes drifting lower until they settle on the bulge in his pants. “Go to the fucking bedroom.” 

—————— 

I watch from his bed as he slides his shirt over his head, chiseled chest on full display with his happy trail leading beneath his slacks. He wraps his hands around the belt buckle, but I stop him, sitting up quickly. 

“Let me, please.” He lets go and I pull the strap from the buckle, watching his pants relax on his waist. I slide it out from the loops, tossing it on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He pulls his pants down hastily and I can’t help but stare at his dick print, my eyes fixated. “Can I, just...” I trail off, watching as his hands setting around the waistband. He pulls it out and I shut my mouth, recoiling back on the bed. 

“Logan—“ 

”Move back.” I make my way back until he climbs on the bed with me, settling between my legs. I watch as he strokes himself and I feel myself get even wetter, squeezing my legs together for some type of relief. He spreads my legs, lining himself up near my entrance. I watch the head of his cock intently as it nears my entrance. He gathers some of my wetness, using it to rub himself against my clit. I feel the urge to close my legs but I fight it desperately, feeling my body light on fire, Logan sparking the match. 

“Please, Logan—“ 

”Please what?” 

“I wanna be fucked.” 

He slides in slowly, cautiously, wrapping my legs around his lower back. I feel my back arch off the bed, breaths getting caught in my throat as he stretches me out, my walls clinging to every inch of him for dear life. I feel that coil in my stomach again as I let out a string of pants and desperate moans. I feel so utterly full, so tight around him when he buries himself to the hilt and I let myself fall back on the bed. He smiles down at me, leaning forward and anchoring himself with his arms. 

He pulls out slow like he doesn’t wanna break me, only to slide back in deep, filling up every empty inch of me.

”Just—Just—“ I toss my head back, my mouth parting as my legs begin to shake. “_Again_—“

He pulls out again, sliding back in faster this time. I feel my stomach _burn _as I squirm underneath him, whimpers and pants and mewls leaving my belly. 

“You’re fuckin’ pathetic,” he starts, beginning a slow, tantalizing pace, filling me up and emptying me again. I feel my skin tingle, the music of his words delighting ears as his name slips past my tongue. 

He leans down to plant more kisses on my neck, our sweat-clad bodies colliding. His arms encase my head as I grip on to them, my fingernails digging into his flesh. I hear him growl as he pounds me faster, my stomach jumping from the sensation. His pace is restless with deep and thorough strokes and I can feel every part of him in every nerve at every second. I feel like I’m on fucking _fire_ and it’s intoxicating. 

“Lo-Logan, Logan, just... give—give—let me, please—“ I can’t help but stutter and it feels good to just let go, let him take control of every part and give me what he knows I need. 

“Do you even deserve to cum?” He says it with stark disbelief, his voice low and sensual in my ear.

“No—I—I don’t—But, please—“ 

“Then, why should I let you?” 

“‘Cause I need—need it—I need it, please, please, please...”  He laughs huskily in my ear in between pants. 

“So fuckin’ needy, I swear to God. Cum, slut.”

I let go, that coil in my stomach failing to hold me together as I shake in between his arms, my body vibrating violently. I say his name absentmindedly, over and over and over, almost like it’s second nature. I feel my cunt spasm, my clit throbbing and my skin tingling. Whiny moans and mewls crawl from my throat when I feel his pace speed back up, those teasing deep thrusts from earlier disappearing. His body now rocks mine back and forth rapidly, the angle of his thrusts pounding senselessly into my g-spot.

“I—I’m so sensitive, please—“ 

“Shoulda thought about that before you begged me to let you cum,” he pants out, broken and erratic grunts following quickly after. He buries his head between my shoulder and the bed, breathing stuttered breaths on my skin. He comes up for air, looking down at me before pressing our lips together, kissing me with an insatiable hunger. His tongue swirls around mine before he pulls off again, resting his head close to mine while continuing his brutal pace. 

“I’m—cum—again—“ I’m out of energy, but Logan still fucks, and fucks, and fucks the living shit out of me, his groans and grunts making my stomach tie itself in knots. 

“Shit—Fuck—“ he stutters out, eyes closing tightly. I feel the coil again, my body tingling, not ready for another orgasm. “Goddamnit, you’re so fuckin’ tight—“ 

“Logan, please, I can’t—“ I feel a tear roll down my cheek, that coil starting to come apart rapidly. 

“You’re fuckin’ mine, Sawyer. Goddamnit, I own you, _I fuckin’ own you—“_

I cum again, my whole body practically stuttering, cunt spasming one last time. I feel Logan’s thrusts become erratic as he pulls out of me, grabbing his dick with one hand. He thrusts blindly, placing the tip of himself at my entrance, letting his cum decorate my pussy. I feel his cum drip out of me and it sends an electric shock to my core, my stomach doing flips. 

Logan collapses next to me, letting out a deep breath. 

“You wear me out.” I let the words fall out of my mouth in one breath, staring up at the ceiling. 

“And you love every fuckin’ bit of it.” 


	5. Worth the Wait

I leave Logan’s house around 11, making my way to my car. I feel my legs tremble every few steps, reminding me of what Logan did to me just a few minutes ago. I work my way inside the car, locking the doors before leaning my head back on the steering wheel. I massage my temples roughly. I have the almost uncontrollable urge to keep telling myself I don’t know what I’m doing, that I don’t know why I keep showing up to his place, that I don’t know why I keep lying to everyone around me about what’s going on. But, I know exactly what’s going on; he’s a fucking drug and I almost begin to understand what addiction feels like. 

I drive myself to the nearest gas station, picking up some of Oliver’s favorite candies, a small gift bag, and a stupid key chain that reads “Life’s too short to be sad.” I remember we’d always make fun of stuff like that as if someone would take the time out of their day to realize that they don’t have time for depression in their short amount of years on Earth. Who would’ve thought? 

When I get home I slide in, creeping up the stairs and into my mom’s room. She appears to be sleeping, covers masking almost everything but the very top of her head. I give her a light kiss and head off to my room to get ready for bed. 

—————— 

Ten minutes late, as per usual, Jordan shows up to my house with Oliver in the passenger seat, honking the horn repetitively. I grab the gift bag from my desk, yelling a quick goodbye to my mom before heading out. 

“You honk the horn like I’m the one who’s late. You see that clock? 6:11 pm. Not 6.” I buckle myself in in the backseat, handing Oliver the bag. 

“No one’s never not late, so shush.” Oliver shoots her a confused look. He quickly decides to drop it. 

“It’s my birthday, and we’re going to Olive Garden.” 

Halfway to the nearest Olive Garden, a.k.a. across town, my phone buzzes rapidly from my back pocket. 

“Ooh, who’s texting you, Miss Thang?” Jordan laughs, making eye contact with me in the rear-view mirror. 

“Jesus Christ, Jordan, you are so fucking weird. But really, Sawyer, who the hell is that?” I let out a groan, pulling out my phone from my back pocket. Seven messages, all from Logan, disperse along the screen. 

“It’s no one.” I open iMessage, scrolling to where his new messages begin. 

> **Saw you walking out yesterday. How are those legs doing?**
> 
> **I bet you think about me when you’re tryna get off, now, don’t you?**
> 
> **Touching and fingering yourself while you think about how I gave it to you over and over in your head.**
> 
> **You sitting there all frustrated cause your fingers just aren’t as thick as mine.**
> 
> **Can’t fill you up the way mine can.**
> 
> **All you’re left to do is dream about the feeling of my cock stretching you out and making you full.**
> 
> **About me leaving you a mess after I came inside you.**

I swallow thickly, shifting in my seat. I can almost hear him saying the words, deep voice sending a tingle down my spine, hands gripping my hips from behind, body pressing me against his door, breath caressing my ear. 

"Are you okay?" Oliver says, peering over his shoulder. I see Jordan staring at me in the rear-view.

"I'm fine. Thanks for inquiring."

"Who were you textin', then? You had this look on your face..." Oliver narrows his eyes.

"Just my mum. Drop it." I narrow my eyes back, giving a fake smile at the end. He rolls his eyes at me, shifting his gaze straight ahead.

—————— 

After being seated in the restaurant, I pull out my phone and stare at the texts from Logan again. I called it an addiction earlier, and that's what it is. I can't stop thinking about it, and mulling over it, and replaying the things he's said and the ways he's said them, and coming up with different ways he'd have me—it's consuming and intoxicating, but I can't bring myself to stop. And even if I could, I wouldn't want to. 

_"All fucking mine.”_

I want to hear him say it again, and again, and again, and again. Those words, mixed with that voice, and the lying, and being at his place so late just... The way he backs me up into a wall, his door, anything, and just watches me, talks down to me, taunts me, tells me what he knows I want strips me of my power and makes my mind go blank. 

I don’t even want to get started on last night. The teasing, the feeling of him filling me up and fucking into me deeply, my walls clinging to every inch of him, fast, rough thrusts contrasting against slow, deep strokes. I was already woozy then, eyes hooding out of the extreme loss of energy—until those words slipped past his lips.

_"I own you. I fuckin' own you." _

It felt so perverse to hear him say that. He _owns_ me, holds control over me, my body, my mind, my thoughts. Here I am now, thinking about the next time I’ll get another fix, another hit. Thinking about the next time I’ll hear him cum, his husky groans and throaty grunts ringing in my ear, sending shocks down my spine. Thinking about the next he’ll spill inside of me and I’ll feel it drip out of me, sliding down the inside of my thighs as soon as I stand up. When he pulled out I felt empty, my body craving that feeling of being full immediately after I’d been filled. I can't even focus on regular, day-to-day things anymore because all I can think about is being fucked. Being owned.

—————— 

After dinner, Jordan drives Oliver home first. We all say goodbye, Jordan and I wishing him a happy early birthday and urging him not to forget his gifts. 

As soon as she pulls into my driveway, she puts the car in park and clicks the lights on. 

“Where were you during dinner?” 

“What do you mean? I was sitting right there.” The inflection in my voice turns the second statement into a question and I curse myself for sounding so unsure.

”No, stupid. Your mind. What were you thinking about?” 

“Jordan, really, I’m fine. No need to worry.” 

“I know there’s something you’re not telling me. But, if you don’t want to, that’s okay.” She unlocks the doors. "You just seemed really distracted, and you got that text—or whatever that was—earlier, so I was concerned." I give her a light, genuine smile. 

"I was distracted, but it’s nothing to get worked up about. Really, I’m alright.” I pull open the door and step out of the car. “I’ll see you later.” 

——————

It’s been seven days since he sent those texts. He hasn’t sent any more.

The past few have been extremely grueling, and I hate to admit it, but I’ve tried countless times doing absolutely anything to relieve the pent up frustration. He told me he’d fuck me, and fuck me, and fuck me until no other man can get me off as he can. He only took me once—fucking once—and I’m already screwed. Now, I can’t even get _myself_ off the way he can. And having that thought always pestering my mind makes it harder to breathe. He’s ruined me for his touch only. I'm getting drunk off the idea of it, but there's nothing to _fix_ me. And I'm fucking tired of it. 

> **Can I come over?**

It’s a bold move and I’m typing and sending it before I’m fully aware of my actions. It’s 11 o’clock. I’m going to come off needy and desperate.

He already knows I’m needy and desperate. 

> **Yeah. The door will be unlocked.**

The tips of my ears are burning, and smoke might as well be bursting out of my nostrils. I feel like a kettle someone left on a stove for too long—too hot, too much energy being poured into me. 

I walk up to his door, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Just before I let my knuckles rattle the wood, the door opens and Logan stands there in shirtless, black basketball shorts the only article adorning his body. I slip past him, sitting down on one of the chairs in his kitchen.

“You can’t just—“ I pause, my thoughts getting lost on my tongue. “Seven whole days...” I try again. “Seven whole days, and you just... Nothing! And I can’t even be fucking mad or anything—You don’t owe me a text, you don’t owe me shit! Not a single fucking thing. And yet, I’m still over here, cussing you out because I just—“ I take in a sharp breath, letting my head fall to my hands.

“Look.” I hear his footsteps against the floor as he walks closer to me. “You came over here ‘cause you needed somethin’. If you needed to argue, then so be it; I’ll listen. But, to me, you just seem _frustrated_.” My head snaps up to him.

“Oh, no, no, no. I know what you’re doing.” I stand up hastily, my eyes regretfully scanning his body. In seven days it’s almost like I’ve forgotten that he looks like _that_—and I suddenly remember why I came over here in the first place. 

“What am I doing?” I don’t have a response.

”You know what? Maybe I am frustrated. How can you expect me not to be?” He shrugs his shoulders. “I literally can’t get off without fucking just _seeing_ you there and hearing your voice, and it’s like everything just isn’t enough, and I haven’t even fucking came in a week, and I’m so fucking irritated, and things just...“ I lose my train of thought. 

“Are you done?” I nod. “All you had to do was ask. But there’s something about _me_ texting _you_, isn’t there?” I swallow roughly. “That feeling of me being in control,” he closes the gap between us, “ordering you over here, you never knowing exactly when I’ll have you next.” His arms support his weight on the counter, his body hovering over mine. “That makes you _high_, doesn’t it?” 

“I didn’t say that—“

”Cut the bullshit, Sawyer. I knew you’d come over here all worked up eventually. Just didn’t know how soon. I should’ve known someone as needy as you would crack so easily.” He’s so close to me and my senses go into overload, my skin getting hot and my stomach jumping. 

”You’re so pretty when you’re desperate.” He smiles. I squeeze my legs together. “You know, I really like seeing you like this. All... jumpy. Just getting wetter and wetter every time I brush against your skin.” He plants wet kisses up the side of my neck. I fail to stifle a worthless moan and I feel pathetic, crumbling under his every touch, but I want more of it.

His lips linger by my ear. “I’m gonna fuckin’ ruin you.” The whisper sends my body into overdrive. I feel his hand slide down the front of my pants and under my panties, his fingers rubbing my clit in circles. I can’t hold anything back as everything he does feels _right_. It’s only been a week, but my body tells me years have passed since I’ve let him have me, make a whole mess out of me, make me squirm and tremble and shiver underneath him. He pulls my shirt over my head, sinking to his knees as he plants slow, long kisses to my stomach on the way down. His fingers wrap around the waistband of my shorts and panties and he yanks them off. On instinct I lift my legs, letting him pull the garments completely off of me. He stands back up, hands coming to grip my ass as he lifts me onto the counter. He undoes my bra and tosses it on the floor. I spread my legs then, feeling his fingers gather the wetness at my entrance. He slides one in and I throw my head back, letting out a string of needy, pathetic pants as he curls it into my g-spot. I watch as he slides it in and out of me for as long as I can, until I can’t help but close my eyes tightly, mouth falling open when I throw my head back.

“Give it to me, please,” I mewl, grasping his wrist. I feel him start to thrust and I lose my mind, pulling him as close can he can be to me, raking my nails down his back. He slides a second in and I cry out, moaning his name until I can’t breathe anymore.

“You're pathetic.“ I whine as I feel a tear roll down my cheek, nails sinking further into his back. He wraps a hand around my throat, my moans turning into breathy sputters, the pleasure taking a one way trip to my brain. His fingers fuck into me faster and I feel full finally, my walls clenching on their own, spasming helplessly around him. 

“You’re gonna—make me cum—“

”Did I say you could cum?” He doesn’t let up on the pace of his fingers. 

“No—“ 

“Why would I even let you cum? You don’t fucking deserve it.” His words hit the pit of my stomach and I almost feel like crying, but it makes me want to cum even more. 

“I—I don’t—“ I get cut off by my sounds of pleasure, useless mewls, and whines, and now cries crawling out of my throat. “But... but I need—“ I swallow deeply. “Need it—“

“I don’t give a fuck what you need.” His grip loosens on my neck. I gasp and pant for air for only a few seconds before he starts pressing harder again. I feel my stomach tighten and I try to close my legs—anything to stop the sensation so I won’t disobey him. His hand falls from my throat to slap my thigh hard. I take in a sharp breath, giving up immediately, knowing I can't stop myself from letting go.

“Logan, please... I can’t stop it, it’s too—too much—“ I let myself go and he thrusts still, guiding me through the first orgasm I’ve had in a week. It feels like bolts of electricity are surging through my veins and I feel alive again, his fingers reviving me from the grave, the hand around my throat threatening to take me back. My body shakes against his, and I pull him even closer to me, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder, and I have to hold back to urge to bite down into his flesh. His fingers still curl into my g-spot, drawing all the life out of me even though he just gave it back to me. 

"It's been one week, and you forget how to listen?" His tone is full of drastic disbelief, his voice dropping to a deep whisper, "And to think, I felt oh-so bad for you not having me give you what you need. I was gonna fuck you, let you have it, 'cause I know I'm the only man that can give you what you want, the exact way you want it, but... You're just a fuckin' _bad girl." _

"Then make me good," I whisper back. "Make me pure again." He stares at me then, looking me in my eyes before hoisting me onto his waist by my ass. He takes me to his bedroom, tossing me on the bed haphazardly. I watch as he pulls his shorts down, his cock springing to attention. I let out a deep sigh.

“Get on your hands and knees.” I obey as quickly as possible, flipping over and gripping on to the headboard for support. I feel him get settled behind me, rubbing the head of his cock against my pussy. I whine softly at the feeling, until he presses the head into me, holding still to let me adjust around him. I feel that coil in my stomach almost immediately, ready to have me let go seconds after he’s started. He pushes deeper, and deeper, and deeper, letting out a grunt once he’s all the way inside of me, cock pressing against my cervix. I feel the emptiness again as he slides out and I close my eyes tightly. I tremble when I feel him pressing back in, my legs quaking on the bed and struggling to keep me up. Before he's buried to the hilt, he changes the angle of his movement to hit my g-spot, and that's when I feel it. That familiar rush to my belly, the coil in my stomach springing apart and making my body unstable. The orgasm almost fucking _hurts, _and I love every excruciating part of it. I feel him fill me up again and I lose it, my fingers gripping the headboard so hard that they might snap in two, my toes curling and my spine shivering with those useless whines and guttural moans falling from my lips. 

"Give it to you, and you just fuckin' fall apart." He slaps my ass hard and I feel the mark burn, my breath stuttering, choked up mewls resonating around the room. He thrusts harder, faster, making my body jerk forward, obscene noises of sex bouncing around my ears. I hear his groans again for the first time in those long seven days and they're like nicotine, so addicting I could never forget the sound of them in my ears. My eyes start to flutter open and closed, my first two orgasms taking all of my energy away from me. I feel like a vessel, him using me to get off and I get high off of it, goosebumps sprouting on the surface of my skin, overwhelming tremors startling my muscles. My ass bounces happily off his waist, his fingers digging into the flesh roughly, holding me down and in place for him to fuck. I feel small tears stream down my cheeks again from the overstimulation, my pussy tingling and begging for a break my mind doesn't want.

"Pure, gonna make you pure again--" I feel his thrusts slow down, his cock reaching deeper inside of me than before. He slaps my ass again and I moan, the spot from earlier burning even more. "Gonna make you good." He reaches underneath us, fingers playing with my clit and I start to feel the coil again. 

"Please... just fill me... I want it..." I feel his thrusts speed up again and he grows erratic, fucking every part of me deeply and thoroughly. 

"You're so fuckin' needy... Shit--" His breathing speeds up and then I hear that familiar string of deep grunts and groans and "Oh fuck's", his cock spilling inside of me, leaving me a hot, sticky mess, my cunt full of his cum again. I feel ruined and messy, my cunt once again clenching and spasming around absolutely nothing when he pulls out me. I feel his cum slide down my thigh again and I know I'm addicted to that feeling, too. Being over here, letting him use me, and have me, and take me, and taunt me--it's my drug.

Now I'm sure of what addiction feels like--it's being ruined and loving it, it's being needy for a fix, a hit, no matter how small. Except, you begin to notice your dosage increasing with every hit. The light shit doesn't work anymore. You need it straight from the source, and every time you notice yourself needing more, and more, and more.

And without it, you can't function.


	6. Worn Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long to write :(

My senior year began a few weeks ago and to say that those weeks haven’t given me a run for my money would be a lie. I‘ve been over Logan’s place at least three times a week for the past month because I just can’t stop myself. I knew the second I got involved with him before summer started that it’d be a bad idea. But, everything about him—the way he carries himself, and the way he looks, and the way he touches me, and taunts me, and fucks me, and breaks me into pieces and refuses to put me back together—is too much to turn down.

At school, at church, even at the fucking grocery store, I feel his breath on my neck and his words in my ears and I get distracted, thinking back to those nights I snuck out to get fingered in his kitchen and pounded senselessly on his bed. 

The lying hasn’t stopped. My mom is unaware, Oliver and Jordan are unaware, and at this point, I don’t even know if I’m aware. 

> ** Come over at 11:30.**

He presses me against the wall and I let him, feeling his lips on mine, hands stroking hair slowly behind my ears. I feel drunk already, my heart beating in my throat, goosebumps forming on my tingling skin. I start to speed up the kissing as I loop my fingers under the collar of his shirt and pull him in closer to me. My hand laces through the hair at the nape of his neck.

His tongue slides in my mouth and my stomach jumps, my hands gripping his shirt and face firmer. His hand slides down to my neck. A soft whine leaves my throat. He stops kissing me then, grip tightening around my neck as he pulls off and looks me in my eyes.

“Slow," he pauses, leaning my head back further, _"_ _Down.”_ His voice strikes the same nerves it always does, slicing through what's left of my composed facade like a hot knife on butter. It's a threat, and rather disobeying to see what he'll do to me, I want to listen. I squirm in my place. His lips move against mine again, tongue sliding deeper, hands gripping my face. I feel needy again, like I always do around him, my cunt throbbing, my mind begging for us to move faster. I can picture him throwing me on his bed already, forcing himself past my entrance, holding me down so he can fill me up the way that pleases him.

I feel a hand slide down my torso, fingers slipping underneath my shorts. He gathers some of the wetness pooling at my entrance and starts rubbing my clit in circles, eyes still staring into mine, occasionally wavering to study my face. My legs widen on instinct, my hand wrapping around his wrist in a desperate attempt to get his fingers inside of me. 

“I’m gonna fuck you tonight—slide deep inside of you, put you in your fuckin’ place.” He slides in a finger. “Show you who’s in charge...” He trails off, leaving sloppy, wet kisses on the side of my neck. I feel shaky and anxious and it makes my skin tingle as my fingers thread through his hair, pulling him in closer to me. He thrusts the lone finger and my breath hitches, stomach doing flips, breathy moans leaving my mouth.

The same gradual, teasing aura surrounds his actions and makes my belly burn, but something here comes across more primal than caring.

Logan’s fingers weave through my hair, pulling my head back to expose my neck further. He slides a second finger inside of me, fingers immediately picking up the pace, fucking harder into my g-spot. Those searing hot kisses continue being planted on my throat, shocks and shivers cascading down my spine, my body writhing with pleasure. My hips start chasing his hand, meeting his thrusts with pathetic abandon. I wrap my hands around his arm, eyes hooding when I throw my head back, nails scratching raggedly at his flesh.

He kisses up the side of my face. My skin tingles. I hear him huff. “I fuckin' own you, yeah?” He looks down at me one last time. I nod. 

“You own me.” 

He hikes me up on his waist, strong, muscular arms supporting me by my ass. After throwing me on his bed, he pulls me down to the edge like he did that first night, pulling my pajama shorts down hastily. I watch as he kneels and props my legs up on to the bed, eyes boring a hole in my head. He starts to kiss the inside of my thighs and I suddenly become overwhelmingly aware of the wetness between my legs. One of his hands reaches under my shirt and starts rolling my nipple between his fingers, pinching at the taut skin lightly. I can feel my body yelling, shivers coursing through me as if they've replaced the blood in my veins. 

"I want you so worn out," he kisses closer, "so sensitive," and closer, "that you don't know what to do with yourself when I press into you, fill you up, give you what you need..." He sighs, tongue licking a long stripe up from my entrance to my clit. My legs jump, and a finger slides past my walls again, shallowly thrusting inside of me. That empty feeling comes back, my cunt throbbing and contracting and spasming for something bigger, for all of him to sate my needs. He slides another finger in, curling them into my g-spot again. His lips start suctioning around my clit, tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh rapidly. It's almost like he's trying to pull my soul out of me, the feeling of his thick fingers inside of me and tongue on my clit more than enough to make me grip his sheets as I cry out his name, my jaw slack and eyes rolling in the back of my head. Useless moans and mewls and whines echo in my ears, Logan's name weaving within the noises to remind me of the man I keep letting control me. I feel my orgasm building too quickly, my stomach unable to contain that stupid fucking coil again. With a weak whisper of his name, I let go, my walls throbbing and legs quivering, obnoxious, choked up, broken moans crawling out my throat. 

He doesn't stop, tongue still flicking and mouth still suckling over my now sensitive clit, fingers still fucking me thoroughly. My feel tremors shake my body.

"Logan, please--need a break, I--"

"I'm not done." He's going to kill me. 

His pace speeds up, hand working overtime to make me squirm. I feel my stomach flutter, my toes curling, hands still balling up the sheets underneath me. He slides in a third finger and I grip his wrist, my belly tightening and teeth-gritting from the sensation. His lips separate from my clit and he climbs on the bed. I watch as his sturdy body settles next to mine, my eyes fixated on his chest. He licks his lips before looking down the length of both of our bodies, fingers still sliding and curling into me. I feel almost crushed with him like this. He's so close to me with his eyes staring deeply into mine. 

"Just look at you. All blissed-out..." He sighs again, smiling down at me. I can only imagine how I look to him; broken, ruined, _pathetic. _Pleading for him to let my body calm down, but subconsciously never wanting him to stop. Logan's pace relaxes, fingers filling me all too slowly. "Is it too much?" He doesn't care, and I know he's only trying to taunt me, but that doesn't stop me from responding.   


"I'm so close--again--already--"

He leans down to kiss his way to my neck again, thick voice hot and heavy in my ear. His lips on my neck make me feel like prey, teeth threatening to strike me at any moment.

"I wanna make you such a mess," he whispers, tongue flicking over the crest of my ear. I feel the coil tighten again, that rush to my cunt building up in my belly. 

"Wanna ruin that pretty pussy of yours." I squeeze my legs together and he laughs, fingers picking back up the pace. 

"Decorate you with my cum." The coil threatens to unravel. 

"Watch those tears run down your face 'cause it's too much, have you beg me to stop even though you don't want me to--" He growls and it feels like a punch to the gut, my body ready to just fucking explode--

"You’d like that, wouldn’t you?" I close my eyes tightly, hand holding his wrist with a death grip.

"’Cause you’re such a fuckin’ whore for me, aren’t you Sawyer?” I cum again, writhing and squirming underneath him, moans getting stuck in my throat. I whine and whimper and cry out his name, my skin feeling hot and my body vibrating.  I feel him suck and kiss on my neck, hand still refusing to give me any break from the sensation. I grip his arm, nails scratching lightly at his skin. His fingers feel so utterly _thick_ inside as they still steadily fuck into me. I try to speak, try to tell him to let me come down from my orgasm, but all that comes out is choked up, broken sentences and pathetic babbles.

“Such a stupid little slut, so fucked out you can’t even think properly.” He finally stops and I close my legs, still vibrating on the bed. He stands up and looks down at me. I watch him through hooded eyes, trying my best to catch my breath. 

Logan pulls his shorts down. I watch as his grips himself in his hand, stroking haphazardly.

”Go to the headboard.” I sit up and crawl over, laying my head down on his pillow with my ass up. I feel the head of his cock on my entrance, teasing me by pressing in ever so slightly. I feel my walls begging for the feeling, spasming around the overwhelming emptiness of my pussy. 

“I don’t think you even deserve it.” 

“No—please... need all of you—“ 

“You were just beggin’ me to give you a break. I don’t think you really need it. I think you’re a needy fuckin’ slut who thinks she deserves everything she wants." His words sear what's left of my broken facade.

"I..." I swallow the words. 

"Say it."

"I am a needy slut--" He pushes in and I almost feel my soul leave my body. I'm starving, feeling hungry for more even though I know I can't take it, even though I know I'm doomed to completely fall apart. He starts pounding me hard and I don’t know what to do with myself, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, my lips letting out every pathetic, useless cry and whimper. I feel woozy and high, the obscene noises of skin on skin and the smell of sex hindering in the air. I already feel like I'm going to cum and I curse myself for it, trying my best to hold myself together. I gasp the sheets, balling up the stark black material again to uselessly convince myself that I've some grip on reality. My back arches toward the bed, my head drilling into the pillow as Logan drills me from behind.

"I--it's... big... so--full--" His thrusts cut off my sentences and turn them into whiny stutters. He laughs.

"Too big for you?" His tone is dripping with sarcasm and it makes me feel pathetic and I get drunk off it. I know he's enjoying this--having me over too late, fucking me until I can barely crawl out of here, telling me how useless and pathetic and how much of a whore I am for him--just as much as I am 

_"Never--fuckin' never..." _He slams into me so hard, with so much reckless abandon, that I feel myself sliding even further forward toward the headboard even though I'm already at its mercy. I can't stop the pitiful whimpers that choke their way out of my throat.   


"Nah, no running away from me." He scoops me up in his hands, crossing them over my chest. I grab onto the headboard for dear life. "I said I was gonna give you what you need." The angle of his thrusts changes and I feel myself right on the edge, unable to hold back anymore. 

"Fuck--Logan, no, no, no--" I cum again and it damn near hurts, my walls gripping on to his thickness unforgivingly, my belly screaming from the overwhelming pleasure. My head falls back and my back arches further when Logan grasps my hair and yanks backward. 

"So pretty when you fall apart." Those tears run down my cheeks and I still feel my hips involuntarily grinding down into him, my hand gripping the headboard like it's my job and it's tenure. I feel his pace slow down to a sensual grind. I thought the slowness would help me calm down, but he's so deep and thorough that it's still too much for me to handle. 

"I can't--can't take any more--"

"Then tell me to stop," he grunts, the sound almost getting lost in his throat with breathy groans. It's too much. I can barely even think straight anymore, but I know I never want him to stop. 

"It's just--I... too--you're too--I'm so _full..."_ It feels like an overdose. I’ve had too much and I know I have, but goddammit I can’t just tell him to stop. It would hurt more, that empty feeling, trying to recover, rather than being fucked senseless until I can’t take it. 

His thrusts grow erratic again and I know he's about to bust. He wraps a hand around my throat, letting my head fall forward from his grip on my hair. His grip tightens as he fucks into me with shallow, sporadic thrusts. He hunches over me, lips hovering by my ear with his warm breath caressing my shoulders. 

"Gonna fill you with cum, watch it drip outta you...” He growls in my ear and my belly grows tighter. 

“Fill me, please—“ 

“Who do you belong to?” he purrs in my ear.

”You, Logan. I’m yours,” I choke out. He buries himself to the hilt one last time. 

“Yeah... yeah... All fuckin’ mine, no one else’s.” He pulls out, only leaving the head of his cock tucked inside of me. I listen to the string of grunts and groans that form on his tongue, his grip on my throat loosening as I gasp for air. He spills inside of me, growling my name as he empties himself. He pulls out, leaving me hollow, leaving my walls to spasm around nothing.

I flex my walls, relishing in the feeling of him sliding down my cunt. 

”So fuckin’ pretty, such a perfect whore for me—“ I flip over, laying on my back and spreading my legs as I gather some of the cum on my fingers. Logan watches intently as I suck them clean and savor the taste in my mouth. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out, leaning over me. His eyes scan my face before he kisses me with a certain voracity, body pressing into mine. I smile at him when he pulls off.

“I like the way you taste,” I whisper. His face flickers with something I can’t describe—it looks like some type of fucking _hunger_ and it sends an electric shock to my core. His fingers slide down to my pussy, gathering more cum. He presses the fingers to my lips and I moan, sucking them clean, closing my eyes when the taste hits my tongue. When I open my eyes, he’s scanning my face, that same hunger still showing, but it’s now more intense. 

“I wanna—Nah, _I’m gonna_ fuckin’ destroy you... wreck you... claim you... just—“ He shakes his head before kissing me recklessly again, tongue in my mouth, teeth grazing my lips. 

—————— 

He said he would wear me out, and he didn’t lie. On the way home I feel tired and jumpy, gasping ever so slightly anytime anything brushes against my clit. Worst of all, I feel the emptiest I’ve ever been. But, both of the feelings make me think about what I keep letting him do to me—use me for his pleasure, degrade me and call me a slut for loving it so goddamn much, and control me and my pleasure. I feel fucked. And fucked thoroughly, at that. 

He said he would destroy me, wreck me, and claim me like he hasn’t already. Like this is just the beginning. 


	7. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i’m a slow writer yikes  
chapter 8 out soon (it's half-written and so is chapter 9 so give it a week or so)

Am I letting Logan control my life? Maybe. How can I not? 

_”I’m gonna fuckin’ destroy you... wreck you... claim you... just—“_

You can’t just say something like that to someone and expect them not to exclusively start thinking about being pinned down and fucked so thoroughly that they can feel it in their frontal lobe.

And, my God, he’s so fucking huge and just—_thick—_that when he’s not deep inside me I feel empty and hollow and so needy and unfocused—

“Sawyer, what are you always thinking about?” Jordan slaps my arm, furrowing her brows at me. 

“I am distracted.” I put my head in my hands, propping myself up on the table. 

“Yeah, we can see that,” Oliver starts. “You’ve been ‘distracted’ for damn near two months now, and haven’t told us anything.”

“We’re concerned.” 

“Is this an intervention?” My phone buzzes and I glance at it. Logan’s name pops up on the screen.

> **I'll see you tonight. **

A picture starts loading underneath it. I almost have to stop my jaw from hitting the ground. _A fucking dick pic._

“No, it’s not an intervention, Sawyer. You haven’t been pulling away or anything, but whenever you’re around us—around anything—you’re always somewhere else.” Jordan stares at me, boring a hole through my head.

"Like that face you just made! What was that?" Oliver leans over to glance at my phone before I snatch it away.

“I have to call my mom really quick, okay?” I stand up, pushing my chair in, walking around the corner from the table. I dial Logan, hearing the phone ring for only a few seconds before he picks up. 

“Hey, Sawyer—“

”You can’t just keep texting me things like that—“ I keep my voice low, just in case other people are around, listening.

“And why not? You lettin’ other people see your phone?” He chuckles. I pause, taking in a deep breath. 

“No, but...”

“But what?” I can almost hear the smarmy smirk in his voice. His tone drips with insincerity. 

“But I’m not at home, I’m not with you, Logan. And I know what—” I take a lazy glance around me, "—I know what your fucking _dick _looks like!" I whisper yell. "Why would you send me a picture of it?" I question, tapping back on the messages app to take another glance at the picture. I hate myself for it, but it makes my skin hot and my stomach flutter. He _is_ just—s_o goddamn thick. And, God, the subtle fucking veins, the way his hand is wrapped around it, the clean shave, even his fuckin' room is clean—_I shake my head, knocking myself out of a trance.

“Have you considered maybe that’s _why_ I send them?”

“What the fuck's that supposed to mean?” I exclaim, mentally scolding myself for getting too loud. 

“Picture you, just sittin’ there, _already_ thinking about me, squeezin’ your legs together, and you get those texts..." he pauses, humming into my ear through the speaker. I shift in place, failing to calm myself down. "You start gettin' all hot and bothered, you feel my breath on your neck, my hands all over your body, and you can't wait 'til you come over next because, _God, _you can't get enough. I like thinking about that; thinking 'bout you coming undone at the fuckin' thought of me." I swallow thickly, feeling goosebumps sprout on my skin and shivers radiate up my spine. 

"I told you I was gonna ruin you. That was a promise. I'll see you at 11." My stomach practically starts levitating. I hang up, resisting the almost uncontrollable urge to throw my phone away from me. I wipe small beads of sweat off my forehead before turning on the heels of my feet and heading back to the table. After rounding the corner, I see Jordan and Oliver standing there, arms folded across their chests. 

"There's no way that was your mom," Oliver clamors, staring right into my eyes. I sigh, looking down at the ground before sucking in a deep breath.

"I'm fucking Logan Evans. Are you guys happy?" They both gawk at me, jaws practically dragging on the floor. Jordan starts shaking her head, and her eyes narrow. 

"There's no way..." She cocks her head to the side. "You... Have been screwing _Logan, _that dude you were obsessed with for so long, and you kept it a secret for, what, a month?"

"'Bout two, actually." I nod my head slowly, glancing at Oliver. "Do you wanna say anything?"

"Logan's just..." He starts shaking his head, too. "He's so..." He places his hand over his mouth, lowering his voice to a whisper. "He's so _hot." _ I nod.

"Yep, sure is." I give them a questioning smile.

"You are..." Oliver takes a deep breath, "A liar." His tone tells me his statement is more of a question. 

"Sorry." 

"Now you're gonna give us all the details—if you're comfortable—'cause this is just batshit crazy." Jordan leads us back to the table, urging us to sit down.

I inform both of them of what's happened, making sure to include how frequently I tend to visit his place, but making sure to leave out the gorier, kinkier details. 

"So yeah. After that day in the band room after school that I told you guys about, I did go over there. And _things_ actually did happen. And they've been happening at least three times a week, I'd say, since." 

"A liar." Oliver looks at me again, eyes wide, mouth open. He places a hand on his short, dark brown hair, leaning back in his chair. "I can't believe you, of all people, have kept this to yourself for so long." 

"Shut up, Oliver. Sawyer here_ is_ a liar, but I can understand. And whatever Logan's doing to her is clearly too much for even her to process." She's not wrong. 

_"I fuckin' own you."_

I haven't had a coherent thought since. 

———————————————

I find myself outside of Logan's door again, wrapping my hand around the chilling metal of his door handle and letting myself in. I lock the door behind me, turning around to face Logan. 

"I'll have to send you texts more often, huh?" He smiles. I glare at him, rolling my eyes and looking off to the side. "If you want me to stop, I will. Just say the word. But somethin' tells me that's not the case."

"It's not," I mutter under my breath, glancing up at him momentarily. 

"Hmm? What was that?"

"It's not. Okay?" 

"You're so snappy today," he pauses to start backing me up into the door again. "It's kinda hot." He puts his arm over my head and I feel my stomach flutter. He smiles down at me when I look up at him. 

"I told my friends, today. About you. And whatever this is." 

"Mmm," he hums, nodding his head. "Did you tell them how you can barely walk outta here when you leave?" I bury my face in my hands, sighing out of frustration. "I don't really care, Sawyer. It's fine." He tilts my head up with two fingers. I give him a soft smile. 

"I liked keeping us a secret. I liked being your secret." I let the words fall out of my mouth before I know what I'm saying. Is that truly why I didn't want to tell them? Because of some stupid, wayward thoughts about being his _secret? _About no one knowing that I'm involved with him, that I let him degrade me and fuck me and... How did I let all of this happen?

"My secret, huh?" His face changes and I get hot, squirming slightly in my place. He nods slightly, lips meeting my neck so slowly it burns, searing through my skin. He kisses his way up to my ear, whispering, "My little secret." He declares it this time, nibbling his way back down the expanse of skin. I tilt my head to the side, giving him more access as I lean against the door. I pull his head closer to me, intertwining my fingers into his hair, closing my eyes. I let my other hand grasp his arm, nails raking softly over the bare, muscular skin. 

"Gonna take it nice 'n' slow, give it to you, make you feel good." His words are moretender and they hit me differently, making me relax my shoulders and settle into his body. "Gonna take care of you." He hoists me onto his waist, turning around and heading toward the bedroom. 

Logan tosses me on the bed before standing at the edge, staring down at me. I prop myself up on my elbows, staring back at him, nibbling lightly on my bottom lip. He licks his lips before he leans down to kiss me slowly, each kiss drawing my breath from me and making me gasp for air. I pull my shirt over my head and he helps, tossing it on the floor. He starts kissing my bare chest, leaving wet marks on my collar bones and breasts as he works his way down further. I lie back on the bed and watch as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, tongue dragging over the sensitive flesh, hand grasping the other firmly. I let out a shallow, choked up breath, grasping the sheets in my fingers as he bites down, pulling off with a resonating pop. He kisses his way across my sternum and sucks the opposing nipple into his mouth, massaging my other breast in his hand. He rolls the nipple between his fingers, making my breath hitch as he bites down on the other again. He stops then, kissing his way down the rest of my body, staring deeply into my eyes again. He wrestles my shorts down, throwing them on the floor as well, lifting my legs over his shoulders. Wet kisses and light nibbles pepper the inside of my thighs until his tongue slides over my clit. My legs tremble and shake when he sucks the nub into his mouth, tongue massaging me excruciatingly slowly. 

"Please, please..." I mewl, pressing my head back into the sheets when he starts flicking his tongue. He licks tauntingly from my slit to my clit and I can see his top lip glisten from my excessive juices. 

"Always so wet and ready for me, Sawyer." He slides a finger inside, lips suctioning around my clit as he presses into my g-spot. I cry out his name so loud that his neighbors must've heard, legs still quivering from when he originally started. My half-hearted attempts to calm down fall flat against his attempts to make me scream. I let a hand lace through his hair, urging him to never leave me like this, never leave me at all. I pull him in impossibly close, letting my legs hold him down as he lets me have it, overwhelming every one of my senses with unadulterated bliss. He reaches a hand up for me to hold and I grasp it, holding on to him tightly, nails scratching at the skin lightly. I let my moans and mewls settle in the room, and they dissipate over the sounds of his finger sliding in and out me and his lips sucking my clit. He slides a second in and I feel the pleasure in my belly and toes, my walls yelling from the stretch and the pressure on my g-spot. 

"You're my perfect girl, and I'm gonna make you cum for me." Logan's words strike my core like a sharp knife and I feel my orgasm building, the coil in my stomach tightening, winding up like a wind-up toy. His fingers speed up, trying to pull the orgasm out of me. Moans and whines and pants and mewls crawl from my throat like an exorcism as I feel my back arch toward the bed, my hand grasping his firmer and firmer by the second. His lips wrap back around my clit, sucking and flicking over the flesh right before I come undone, letting his name fall from my mouth like the repetitive chorus to some pop song. My legs threaten to crush his head and I start to apologize, convulsing on his bed like he's pulled some demon out of me. He still doesn't stop, fingers fucking into me thoroughly, lips and tongue making my legs move on their own accord. 

"S'too much, too much, Logan—" He stops then, letting me come down from my orgasm while my legs still quake as if he hasn't stopped. He climbs onto the bed, leaning down to kiss me. I taste myself on his lips and I get high off of it, pulling him in closer to me again. 

He climbs off, pulling his shorts down and shirt off and I can't help but stare at his body, despite having seen it so many times already. 

"You are so fuckin' beautiful." He says it with stark disbelief and I smile, standing up in front of him. 

"Have you seen yourself?" I place a hand on his cock, starting to stroke him gently. He places a hand atop my wrist, slowing my movements and taking a deep breath before pulling my hand off. He sits down on the bed and waves me over. I climb on top of him, settling slightly behind his dick. He grasps himself, stroking cautiously while he looks me up and down. 

"God, I could just get off at the fuckin' sight of you." 

"I'm right here. Just use me." He nods, stroking himself a bit faster. He rubs the tip against my clit, free hand grasping my hip to urge me to move closer to his length. I settle above him, using my knees to keep me up as he teases me carefully, eyes glued to my cunt. He presses the head in slightly and I feel my ass twitch before he quickly moves himself away again. 

"Please, just give it to me—" He slides in and I feel like I'm being lifted from the ground, his length slowly, blissfully, painfully stretching me. My walls conform to him as he settles deep inside; I throw my head back, letting my eyes flutter closed, letting weak whines and moans slip past my lips. 

"Look at me when I fill you," Logan pants out, breathing deeply as he pulls back out, only to let our bodies connect again. I stare into his eyes, feeling him slide in and out of me, struggling to keep my eyes open. The pleasure is overwhelming and I feel like I could cum already, being so full and on top of him, listening to his deep grunts and groans, and my name following the word "fuck" when it gets to be too much. Having him tucked inside of me always gets me high, but today it's different, more tender, more delicate. He thrusts up into me, gripping my ass firmly in both hands. "Mine, yeah? Mine," he pleads, staring up into my eyes. 

"Yours... All yours." He thrusts again and I grasp his shoulders, letting my nails scrape against the muscular skin of his back. I hear him groan with another lone thrust, hands gripping my ass firmer and he starts to press in more and more, fucking me tentatively. I hunch into him, letting him fill me and fuck me, leaving light scratch marks on his back. He groans my name and I feel it in my gut, his nails returning the favor and marking my ass with light scratches. I sit up straight, arching my back toward him as I ride him, bouncing my ass up and down on his waist. He looks up at me and I look down at him, letting out pants and quiet moans as we make eye contact, my teeth rolling over my bottom lip. His hands travel up my body, lingering on my hips, but landing at my waist. He holds me down as he thrusts into me, and I relish in the noise of him slipping in and out of me, the intoxicating sound of sex music to my ears. My hair falls in my face and he pushes it behind my ear right as I lean down to kiss him, connecting out lips lazily as I mewl out his name. His hips still chase mine as I pull him into me and start grinding down, meeting his thrusts halfway with my needy movements. 

"I'm gonna cum, Logan, so close—" I rush out, wrapping my arm around his neck, hand lacing through his hair again. He starts thrusting harder, fucking into me furiously as I fall apart atop him, tossing my head back and letting all the held back moans and mewls past my lips. He starts kissing at my neck again and I feel shivery, legs shaking as he still fucks into me. 

"It's so good—You're so good to me—" I force out, the sound almost getting completely caught in my throat. He nods with hooded eyes and I lean back, rolling my hips into his, using his neck as support. He watches me intently, mouth parted like he wants to drool. His groans become louder and his thrusts become rougher and I know he's close.

"Lie on your back." I shift, falling back onto the covers underneath me. Logan lies over me, sliding himself back inside. He puts my legs around his waist and the new angle makes that coil start to tighten again as the head of his cock presses into my g-spot. He fucks into me deeply, cock sliding in fully and filling up every inch of me as he pounds quickly and mercilessly. His arms encase my head and I hold him on top of me, shutting my eyes tightly from the brutal pleasure. He nuzzles my head to the side, kissing my neck again, making my body hot and that coil even fucking tighter. 

"You're so fuckin' _tight_," he pants out, eyes closing tightly as he chases his high. "Always so tight." He connects his lips with me, slowing his pace down to a sensual grind, hips fluidly snapping to meet mine, hand gripping my waist. Our teeth clash slightly as he kisses me lazily, soon leaning up and supporting himself on his arms. "I can't get enough of you..." he growls out, increasing his pace, glancing down to look at our bodies sliding together. He groans at the sight of it and the coil threatens to fall apart as I feel that familiar rush to my belly. 

"Goddammit, my little secret..." He mumbles into my neck, and I hear the utter desperation in his voice, that careless want for his release coming to fruition. I cum again, holding on to him tightly, letting that rush flow through me and consume me. "Mine, Sawyer... mine, mine, mine—"

"Yours, Logan—all yours, I promise," I croak out, my cunt screaming from the oversensitivity. He thrusts faster and his mouth parts as his hooded eyes stare into mine before he nears that edge he's been chasing. He leans down to grunt and groan in my ear, face buried into my neck as he falls apart, panting out my name like a broken prayer. I feel my body shake as I grasp his face, holding him close to me as he rides it out, fucking into me those last few times, spilling deep inside of me. With a broken exhale, he collapses on top of me and I feel his back and arms under my fingers, occasionally twirling strands of his hair around them. 

"I want it all inside of you—" he says, breathing deeply and shakily, keeping himself tucked deep inside of me. After sitting like that for a bit, he pulls out slowly and makes sure that none of his cum follows. With a sigh of success, he lies on the bed next to me, leaning his head on my chest. I instinctively start playing with his hair, raking my nails along his scalp. 

We stay silent like that for a while, until a question begs to be asked and answered.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" He mumbles into my chest, large hands rubbing over my stomach and hips.

"Can I spend the night? I know that's a weird question, but—" 

"No, it's not weird. You can stay. I'd like that, actually." He flips over, leaning on his forearms. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a kudos if you liked and also leave a comment if you're motivated. thanks for 1.4k hits, means a lot that people enjoy reading my shit :)


	8. Fall Apart

Logan heads off into the bathroom, and shortly after, I hear the sound of shower water pattering on tile. I climb off the bed and head to his bathroom.

“Won’t your mom be wondering where you are?” He checks the temperature of the water, flicking the drops from his hand on the shower floor. 

“Aww, you’re worried about me. It’s fine. I told her I’d be spending the night at a friend’s.” Logan turns around to face me, narrowing his eyes. 

“Can’t fuck you if you’re grounded.” He folds his arms over his chest.

“I’d sneak out.” Logan raises his eyebrows as a smile grows on his face. 

“Wow.” He steps into the shower, reaching his hand out to grab mine. “Bad girl. What if I’d said no?” 

“I dunno. I betted on a yes.” I start, grabbing his hand to follow behind him, letting the water hit my back. He grabs my hips, urging me to turn around. The water flows over my chest. “I just don’t wanna go home. Not yet, at least.” He starts lathering me up with soap, using what feels like a loofah to scrub my shoulders in circles.

”Why would you asking to stay over be a weird question?” He moves down my body, scrubbing at my back and chest. 

“‘Cause, I don’t know if we _do_ that, I guess. I keep coming over here, and it’s just sex. And, well, _good_ sex at that, but it’s just sex.” 

“Doesn’t have to be.” I turn around to face him, chewing on my tongue. 

“Doesn’t have to be good sex?” I laugh, flicking his shoulder. He rolls his eyes.

“I just mean it’s not a definite thing, y'know? You can spend the night 'n stuff like that." I turn back around, letting him finish scrubbing me clean. He kisses the back of my neck once he's done and leans down to my ear. 

"You're just..." He urges me to turn around, grasping my hips in his hands. “Captivating.” 

“I’m captivating?” 

“You pique my interest,” he says. I furrow my eyebrows at him. 

“Lust is cloudy, and you’re weird.” He furrows his eyebrows back, leaning in close to me, lowering his voice.

“If I’m weird, why are you spending the night at _my _place?” 

“Nothing’s stopping me from going home.” 

“I mean, yeah. If you don’t count yourself.” 

“You know what, Logan? Maybe I do like being over here. But, it’s your fault. And why do you even have an apartment to yourself?” 

“I don’t fuckin’ know. My parents got it for me for college.” 

“Still weird. Also weird? You sending me a dick pic.” 

“Yeah, that was a little bold. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but I came on too strong, and...“ He trails off. I flip around in his arms. 

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. You can send more, honestly—“ 

“_Oh_. _More_... I see.” He bites his lip at that. I cover my face. He pulls my arms away and I stare up at him, feeling my stomach start to tie itself in knots. “Why more?” 

“It’s just...” I glance down, feeling myself get woozy at the sight of him. He’s not even fucking hard and I still feel the need to squeeze my legs together. 

“Just what?” He tilts my head up with two fingers, letting a sinful smile sneak across his face. I let my eyes dart back down and before I know it, my hand wraps around him haphazardly.

“I... I don’t know...” Looking up into his eyes as I start to stroke him slowly, I hear him let out a deep breath, and the smile on his face turns. He leans down to kiss me, snaking his tongue into my mouth as I tighten my grip, keeping the same lazy pace. His hand grips my face, brushing strands of dark brown, wet hair behind my ears. He breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on mine, panting out shallow breaths.

“I just... I just wanna be a good girl for you,” I whisper, speeding up the pace of my stroking, staring up into his eyes. 

“Yeah? Gonna make me cum?” He whispers back, placing a hand on the wall behind us, hips thrusting ever so slightly into my hand. I nod, sliding another hand between us to massage his balls in tandem with my strokes. His eyes close tightly as he lets out a thick groan, his body slowly inching closer to mine, length pressing against my belly. I wrap both hands around him, feeling him thrust into me as I twist them in opposite directions, working them up and down his cock. I lean into his ear, relishing in the almost holy sound of his grunts and groans, feeling his hips fuck up into my hands. 

“Can barely fit in my hands.” I plant a kiss on his neck, moving to his other ear. “So fuckin’ _thick_, Logan...” He lets out a string of pants and grunts and groans before he lets go, spilling his load on my belly and hands, hips thrusting uselessly for more friction. I start to slow down, each stroke longer and tighter than the last as I let him ride out his orgasm. He shakes his head before opening his eyes, leaning down to kiss me again, tongue sliding in my mouth and teeth clattering against mine. 

I peer into his eyes, licking my lips before I slurp some of his cum from my hand, closing my eyes and moaning softly as the taste hits my tongue. When I open my eyes, I’m met with the same stare from weeks ago; that insatiable, greedy flicker of unadulterated hunger in his eyes. His head sways from side to side and a shiver courses through his body.

“When you fuckin’ do that... _God_—“

I sink to my knees, placing a hand back around his cock. I wrap my lips around the tip, sucking the rest of the cum off of him, keeping eye contact. His mouth parts as I pull off with a pop. 

“When I do what?” I say, standing up, giving him a light smile. He takes in a deep breath, cocking his head to the side before letting his eyes close. He shakes his head again, eyes meeting mine. He kisses me, hands grasping my face, thumbs stroking over my cheeks. I wrap my hands around his arms, feeling his muscles contract underneath my fingers, letting his lips muffle my whimpers and moans. 

Logan snakes a hand down the length of my body, letting his fingers land at my entrance. He slides a finger inside and I feel my back arch as I shut my eyes tighter. He breaks the kiss and smiles down at me, licking his lips and letting his teeth roll over them.

He leans in close to me, letting his lips linger next to my ear. He starts kissing on my neck and the coil in my stomach becomes tighter, my cunt screaming for that release. 

“You just wanted to be a good girl.” He slides in a second finger, curling them both into my g-spot. He licks a stripe up the side of my neck and I feel like his prey, having him size me up and claim me as his own. He fucks into me faster, wrapping a hand around my throat and squeezing tightly. 

“But,” he chuckles darkly in my ear. “All you fuckin’ do is tempt me.” Ecstasy courses through my veins and I know I’m high as my senses go into override, my legs damn near giving out underneath his touch.

“I’m sorry—”

“And still. You’re so pathetic.” I let go, letting whines and moans spill from my mouth. My walls spasm around his fingers and he fucks me steadily still, letting me ride out my orgasm. He pulls his fingers out, leaving me empty again, causing me to whine out his name. He smiles, placing his fingers at my lips before I suck my juices off them. He kisses my cheek, leaning down to my ear one last time. 

_”Mine.”_

After the shower, Logan tidies up his bed, lying down and pulling me on top of him. 

“If anything we do makes you uncomfortable, please tell me, alright?” He smooths my hair, twirling it around his fingers.

“I will. You don’t have to worry.” 

* * *

“I’m hungry.” 

“Then eat.” Logan walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Dummy. I don’t live here. It’s not my food.” 

“Fine. What do you want? Eggs or somethin’?” 

“That works.”

”You look good in this shirt, by the way.” I take a glance down at myself, observing the oversized T-shirt with Van Halen on the front. He lets me go, walking to the fridge, turning around to give me a wink. 

“You look good without a shirt,” I quip. He laughs at that, pulling some eggs out and setting them down on the counter. 

“Y’know, you’d look good...” He holds the last word, walking back over to me, pulling me towards his door. “Right here, against this door.” He backs me up into it for the one-millionth time, placing his hands on my hips. His eyes scan me up and down and he licks his lips. “You’ll look so helpless, so possessed, pinned underneath me...” He shakes his head, appearing to snap himself out of some type of trance.

"Why don't you show me?" I let my tongue flick against my teeth just before he wraps a hand around my throat tightly, leaning my head back. My vision starts to go cloudy as he stares at me. A familiar wicked smile dances on his face. He leans into my ear, lips brushing over my earlobe. I feel my stomach start to do flips.

"You're such—" he starts, letting his free hand slide down the length of my bare body, "—a fuckin'—" his fingers scratch lightly at the skin of my belly, making my senses go into overdrive as he nears where I need him most, "—_whore." _ His hand stops right at my clit and I sputter out his name, begging for something—anything—to relieve the building frustration. My best attempts to steady my breathing fail and I become overwhelmingly aware of how pathetic I sound. 

"Can't even fuckin' try and hold yourself together, can you?" I shake my head no, wrapping a hand around his wrist when a finger slides over my clit. He smiles deviously.

"Well. I'll show you what it's like to fall apart."

Logan slides his hand a tad lower, letting his fingers gather the wetness at my entrance. 

“You like being a slut don’t you?” I nod, whimpering as I feel him slide a finger inside of me already. “I don’t even have to fuckin’ try.” He thrusts it slowly and it almost fucking hurts as my clit starts throbbing and my cunt begs and pleads for more. 

“You say you’re a good girl,” he starts, sliding the finger out. A tear streams down my cheek and I curse myself, trying to stop the shallow breaths that keep forcing their way past my throat. “But I think you know better.” He kisses the tear off my cheek, sliding the finger back inside. 

“You’re fuckin’ worthless.” He curls the finger up into my g-spot and I feel a moan rip from my throat. “And you’re bad. Just my lil fuckin’ whore, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah... yours, Logan, yours—” He slides a second finger in and I grip his wrist, feeling another tear streak down my face. A shiver travels up my spine as he fucks me, and I pull him in close, wrapping my arms around his neck. My hips involuntarily chase his hand as I mewl his name, letting the lust and unadulterated pleasure consume my thoughts.

”It’s—It’s a lot, Logan—”

“You asked for it, now fuckin’ take it.” The coil in my stomach tightens at his words and I feel myself melt in his hands, shivering like an addict. He wraps a hand around my throat, squeezing roughly, lifting my neck to look up at him. 

“I can’t—can’t take it—“ I choke out, the words almost getting stuck in my throat. 

“Dumb little slut. You asked to fall apart.” He leans down to my ear. “This is what _you_ wanted.” He laughs, hooking his fingers inside of me, massaging my g-spot roughly, letting the palm of his hand stroke over my clit lazily. 

”No, don’t—don’t stop, please, need it—” The pleasure drains from me and it feels like withdrawal as his fingers slide out, rubbing my clit in delirious circles.

“You were just tellin’ me you couldn’t take it. Which one is it?” His hand falls from my throat as his eyes scan me up and down, watching my every movement. My stomach burns as I stare up at him, unable to stop the needy breaths that snake past my throat.

“I want it, Logan—” 

“Yeah, baby wants it? Does she deserve it?” His hand wraps around my throat again. His words feel like a knife held against my skin, threatening to make me bleed.

“I—I don’t, but Logan, just—please...” I sputter out, feeling more tears stream down my cheeks, letting in hollow breaths.

“You’re so pretty; all desperate, all fuckin’ mine.” He leans into me, kissing another tear off my cheek before letting go of my throat. 

He orders me over to his kitchen counter, pressing my shoulders down and pulling my hips out. I spread my hands apart, grabbing the opposite edge of the counter, bracing myself while I feel him slide the shirt up my back and stroke the head of his cock against my slit. 

“Just fuckin’ mine; my _property,” _he growls as he slides in, bottoming out, filling up every aching inch of me almost too quickly. My legs quake underneath him and I relish in it.

“You—You own me, Logan—I’m your property, please—” He pounds me thoroughly, roughly, unrelentingly and I feel it in my toes as I grasp uselessly for something to hold on to, letting my mouth fall open and my eyes close tightly. He slaps my ass and I jump, letting the searing pain quickly turn to wicked pleasure, feeling my legs almost give out under me.

“Again—” He wastes no time, slapping again in the same place with the same velocity, making my legs quake and the coil in my stomach tightens.

“I’m so full, please—” He thrusts violently, snapping his hips to meet mine. The sound of skin against skin rings in my ears, swirling with his groans and my moans. It feels like sin—letting him have me like this—but I know I’ll never be able to bring myself to stop. 

“I want you to be so ruined for me, Sawyer,” he grunts out, steadily pounding, gripping my hips in his hands. “God, when you fall apart, it just... It does something to me.”

That rush to my belly overwhelms me and I feel my walls spasming around him uncontrollably as I let go, letting useless whines and moans fall from my mouth as my fingernails claw at his counter. The pleasure feels so good it almost hurts as his cock still fucks into my g-spot, filling me and emptying my cunt. He slides out shortly after, letting out a deep breath.

“Get on your knees,” Logan chokes out, grasping himself in his hand. I sink to the floor, parting my mouth and sticking my tongue out. I watch as he jerks himself off, staring down at me through hooded eyes. His fist works up and down waveringly before he busts, panting out shallow groans as he spills in my mouth, keeping steady eye contact with me.

“God, you’re just...” He finishes, shaking his head, panting and staring at me as I swallow. That same hunger grows on his face again. 

He leans down, placing his hands loosely on my face, urging me to stand up. His lips meet mine and it’s utter euphoria as his hands grasp my face firmer, holding me steadily in his grip. He breaks the kiss, staring down at me, thumbs stroking over my neck. 

“You're mine, alright?” 

I nod, wrapping my hands around his wrists. 

“Yours.” A light smile grows on his face. 

“Eggs?” 

”Eggs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for like 1.9k hits. heck yeah.  
leave a kudos if you’re enjoying and leave me some comments if you wanna :))  
i have another story posted if y’all wanna check it out since i update kinda sporadically. it’s called “A Little Reward” and it’s literally just smut so check it out of you wanna :>


	9. Fuckin' Filthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 2 chapters in 2 days? magician.

“What do you want for dinner then? And what time do you have to be home?” 

"10pm. And I dunno.” 

“I can make us pasta.”

”Chinese. Let’s do that.” 

So far, we’ve spent the day watching movies and other shit that I don’t think I would’ve ever seen myself doing with him. But, it’s fun. And it feels good.

* * *

“Chinese was good,” Logan quips, gathering the plates and setting them in the sink.

“Hell yeah.” I take a glance at the time. 5:48 pm. “I gotta leave in three hours, just about.”

“So soon?” He turns around, smiling at me coyly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, look. Don’t make fun of me. I wanna try something. Before I go.” I take a deep breath, looking down at him on the couch. He glances up at me, setting down his phone, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Try what?” 

“I want you to get mad at me, or... like...”

”Mad?” 

“For ‘fucking some other guy.’ 'Cause you always say that I'm yours and that you own me so... And you can maybe take your anger out on me, or chastise me, or just—” 

“Pin you against that door? Call you my little whore?” He smiles, letting his teeth roll across his bottom lip. I roll my eyes.

”I’m going back home.” I turn toward the door, hearing Logan’s footsteps behind me. He grips my hips, lowering his lips to my ear.

“To do what?” He grips my hips tighter, planting a wet kiss under my earlobe. “You gonna get yourself off?” He starts kissing and biting the exposed flesh of my neck.

“Maybe.” I let out a quiet, breathy moan, letting my eyes flutter closed. 

“Really? When I could do a much better job right here, fuckin’ deep into you, letting you feel every inch inside that tight, _tight_—"

“Shh.” I flip around in his hands and press a finger to his lips. “I really wanna try this.” I leave my finger to pull his lip down, letting it snap back into place. He turns around and strings his hand through his hair.

“Sometimes, Sawyer, you really fucking test me.” His tone almost scares me, but my skin gets hot and my stomach turns as he faces me, stalking closer.

“Maybe I like testing you. To see what you’ll do to me.” I stand tall, trying my best to be unwavering in my appearance. 

“I should fuckin’ punish you.” He chews on his tongue, placing a hand above my head, pinning me against the door. I look up at him and try my best to hold my composure.

“Then punish me.” 

He brings a hand up to my throat, letting his fingers hang loosely around my neck. He strokes his thumb along my skin lightly. A smile flits across his face.

”And what makes you think I should spend _my_ time putting you in _your_ place?” His grip tightens ever so slightly and I almost get high off of it. 

“Just imagine,” his grip tightens even more, “me, across your lap, letting you bruise my ass ‘cause I‘ve been a little slut and let somebody else fill me up and make me cum.” His expression suddenly changes from composed to angry and I feel my stomach jump. 

“Like he even made you cum,” he says through gritted teeth. 

“You’re just mad someone else got to spill inside of me—” I start to smile, “—claim me—“ I let my voice drop down to a whisper, “—take your territory.” He swallows thickly, hand tightening around my throat to start choking me. 

“You’re fuckin’ filthy,” he growls, tilting my head up further. I nod and he leans in close to me, letting his teeth roll across his bottom lip. His voice drops to a whisper. 

“Filthy girls get spanked.” I smile up at him, feeling a wave of arousal rush over me. 

“Take your clothes off.” He lets me go and walks over to the couch, folding his arms across his chest as he sits down. I look down at him before I start, sliding my shirt over my head and my sweat pants down my legs. Logan shifts in his seat. I unclasp the bra, throwing it with the rest of my clothes, following by taking my panties off.

I watch as he eyes me up and down. His tongue flicks across his teeth.

“Come over here.” I walk over and settle in front of him. He instructs me to lay across his lap, ass up in one direction with my face down in the other. 

“Say it, fuckin’ tell me who you belong to.” He strokes strands of hair behind my ears as his other hand runs down the length of my back. 

“I belong to you—“ He slaps my bare ass hard and I feel my body shake from the recoil. He lets out a light laugh.

“That hurt?” He rubs my ass, squeezing firmly. I nod.

“Good.” He slaps again. I let out a sharp, stuttered breath, nails raking on his couch.

“Jesus fuck—“ He slaps again and I feel my stomach start to flutter. I can’t help but feel so inherently dirty, the shivers running through my body convincing me that I actually like this. It feels _wrong_. And I know deep down that's why I like it. He slaps again, same ass cheek, same brutal, unrelenting force. It burns, and hurts, and makes me want to squeeze my legs together.

"I said you were mine. Fuckin’ mine." I feel the wetness between my legs grow and I pray that he won't notice. “And I don’t like to share.” That coil in my stomach threatens to kill.

"And here you are, lettin’ other guys try to fuckin’ please you when you know goddamn well I’m the only man that can get you off." He slaps again and I let out the string of whimpers I've been holding back.

"Y'know, Sawyer," His hand strokes over the burning part of my ass. He shifts in his seat. I feel his breath on my ear and it makes my spine tingle. His voice drops down to a whisper. "I think you really like this." He slaps again, and before I can stop it, I feel a guttural moan sneak past my lips. “I think you let someone else use you ‘cause you knew how I’d react.” He slaps harder than before and I cry out, my legs squeezing together on their own accord, fingers trying to grasp for something to convince me that I'm really here and haven't ascended to another plane.

"No—I don't, I wouldn't—please—"

"Bet you just want me to slide my fingers inside of you, let you cum on my hand like the little slut you are." _Slap_. The utter sound of it bounces around my ears and strikes my core. His words run through my veins like electricity and I feel jumpy and shaky and painfully aroused.

"I want—" _Slap_. I shiver, forcing out a choked up breath. "Please—give—give... need it—"

"Can't even fuckin' talk you love it so much." _Slap_.

"Hurts, Logan—"

"It's supposed to hurt, Sawyer." _Slap_. “You let someone else have what’s mine. And, besides. I think you want me to hurt you.” _Slap_.

”I do... I like it—_I love it_—“

"You should be ashamed." He laughs thickly and I feel his fingers slide down between my legs, landing on the inside of my upper thighs. "I mean, I'm not surprised. I can fuckin' see how wet you are from here." _Slap_. “I know what happens when you think about me. How needy you get, how desperate you get,” I jump and he slaps again, sliding his hand up the length of my pussy. “How fuckin’ wet you get.”

“You just can’t stop thinking about it, can you?” _Slap_.

“Me, grunting, groaning, panting over you, fuckin’ deep inside you.” _Slap_. I feel a lump form in my throat from the frustration and I wanna cry, beg and plead for him to give just something, anything to remotely relieve this brutal tension.

”Telling you how goddamn tight you are for me, you whining ‘cause I’m too thick and you’re too full.” _Slap_. Needy, pathetic whimpers form on my lips when Logan starts to rub my wetness around, stroking my clit and slit ever so calmly. “And don’t get me started on the degrading. That shit’s your drug. You’re addicted.“ I let out a wanton cry, my body screaming and yelling for him to just slide his fingers inside of me, give me that rotten sweet release.

"Please, Logan—" It comes out as a whisper.

He hums. “I like it when you sound worthless.”

"Please, Logan—Just..." I try to make it come from my belly, anything to get him to fuck me faster, but he doesn't seem satisfied.

"I can't hear you."

"Please, Logan—Goddammit, fucking please—"

"More."

"Logan, it...it hurts—I’m so empty..."

“Yeah, that’s it. Keep going.” 

“I need...need you to—fill me...please—“

He finally, fucking finally, lets a finger slip inside. It’s like a drug and I feel like a damn addict, having that ecstasy run through my veins and break me down. My eyes practically roll into the back of my head, my walls spasming around his lone finger, screaming for something more. 

"So sensitive for me." He laughs as he slides in a second digit, curling them into my g-spot. My hips buck up into his hand, legs squeezing together, grip tightening on the couch so hard my fingers might break. "You’re pathetic, aren’t you?" He thrusts faster and my heartbeat speeds up, steadily failing to provide me with enough energy to consciously know what's happening. His name falls from my mouth like a holy prayer and goddammit he feels like a god right now, fucking me so thoroughly I'll feel it for the next week and maybe more.

"I'm gonna cum, please..." 

“You don’t deserve it.” Despite his words, his fingers speed up and I start to squirm and shiver like I’m withdrawing from heroin. A tear rolls down my cheek and I feel like crying and begging for him to take me there, let me fall apart on his hand... but him telling me I don’t deserve it tears me up inside.

“I—I do, Logan, I do—I’m a good girl—“

“All you do is crawl over here and let me fuckin’ please you, let you cum around my fingers, let you cum around my cock as much as you want, and you think you actually fuckin’ deserve it? That you’re a ‘good girl?’ No.” His fingers slow to a sensual grind, curling up into and massaging my g-spot. I groan, hands digging back into the couch from the overwhelming feeling of that edge approaching all too fast. My hips jump, and I feel that high start to overwhelm my belly, tears gathering behind my tightly shut eyelids.

“You know you don’t deserve it. You’re just a fucking whore who can’t stand being empty.” I feel myself let go, those tears streaming down my face. Utterly ruined, I start to cry out, my hips chasing after his hand once he picks back up the pace, fingers about begging to pull the fucking orgasm out of me. His name falls from my mouth like a melody, the chorus to some perverse song about being so fucked out that you'll feel it into next week. I hear the noise again, that snap of skin against skin when he spanks me one last time, fingers slipping out shortly after. 

“And you think you’re a fucking good girl.”

“I wanna earn it—let me earn it, please—“ 

“Get on your knees.” 

I sink to my knees, keeping eye contact with him as I lower myself to the ground.

“God, you’re bad—“ he sucks in a breath, “—_just fucking bad.”_ I undo the button of his jeans and pull them down his legs. “But, I’m gonna make you good again. Gonna make you pure.” I kiss the bulge in his boxers before I pull them down. I stare up at him, licking a long, slow stripe from base to tip. I close my eyes and suction around the head, flicking my tongue over the slit before I sink my head down the length of him. 

“What a perfect ‘lil slut.” He sucks in a sharp breath, lacing his fingers through my hair roughly, holding my head in place. I look up at him, eyes watering as I swallow around him, letting my throat tighten around the tip of his cock. 

“Yeah, fuck... fuck—“ He lets my head go and I spring up, sputtering and gasping for air while lazily stroking him up and down. Spit dribbles down my chin and his cock as I connect him with my lips again, sucking on the tip and letting my tongue slide against the slit. I work my way down painfully slowly, stroking my hands up and down as I gradually wrap my lips around more of him. I look up, watching him stare down at me attentively, letting his hand stay by my ear and pet me gently. He hits the back of my throat and I begin to fondle his balls, letting the sound of his shallow groans fuel me. 

“You look so fuckin’ good, baby,” he pants out, tossing his head back before forcing mine down again. I start to choke and I relish in it, savoring the sweet taste of his precum on my tongue. The tears start up again as he lets go, panting out my name like a broken prayer and gasping for air in tandem with my breaths. A couple of tears stream down my face while I wrap my hands back around him. 

“When you fuckin’ cry, and those tears run down your face...” He shakes his head, watching me intently as I wrap my lips back around him. I move hastily, bobbing my head up and down while jerking him off, meeting my mouth with my hands in the middle. His groans increase in sound and frequency and it hits my gut, flipping that switch inside of me. 

“You’re doin’ so—_so good_,” he sputters out and I bathe in it, feeling proud of his praise, but ashamed of the way it turns me on. He strings his fingers through my hair again, holding my head still while he fucks up into my mouth. He fucks the back of my throat roughly and I get off on the sound of my asphyxiation. Logan stares down at me, letting his hooded eyes stare into mine again before he tosses his head back, letting his groans turn into panting, _needy_ moans. I fondle his balls again, hoping to give him that extra push off the edge of his orgasm. 

“Gonna cum, baby; make your mouth all full, make you pure again,” he croaks out, his thrusts into my throat becoming erratic. “Just for me, pure—pure just for me, no one else, all mine—“ He busts, looking down at me and easing out of mouth ever so slightly, letting the tip of his cock rest at the roof of my mouth. He thrusts as he lets go, moaning and groaning and growling and grunting, letting my name crawl out of his throat.

It feels like an eruption as he spills with his cock filling my mouth to the brim with his cum. I try my best to swallow all of it, but find myself failing as some spills from the corners of my mouth, dribbling down my chin slowly. He lets my head go with one last grunt. I wrap my hands around him again, letting him come down slowly with my hand tightly wrapped around his length. 

“Pure, and all mine.” 

He pulls me up on top of him, guiding my hips to settle on his waist. He takes a finger and lets it collect the cum at the corners of my lips. I part my mouth, sucking his finger clean with my eyes closed. When I open my eyes, I’m met with his piercing stare before he intertwines our lips cautiously, kissing me deeply and slowly with his hands gripping my face tenderly. A hand drops to my throat and he simply strokes over it, fingers caressing my face and the sensitive skin of my neck. 

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful,” he whispers, kissing his way across my jawbone and to my ear. He nibbles on my earlobe, licking lightly at the side of my face. I grip his back, whining pathetically into his ear, rolling my teeth over my bottom lip. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull him in close to me, starting to grind my pussy into his thigh timidly, letting the arousal get the best of me. 

“So needy for me, baby.” 

“Yeah... I need you, please—“

“Made such a wet mess.” I watch as he grips himself in his hand, stroking ever-so-slightly to get himself back up. “Don’t worry. Gonna take care of you.” Logan grips my hip in his hand, lifting me to hover over his cock. I sink down, letting him fill me again, feeling every inch of him slide into me. 

“You sound so pretty ‘n’ pathetic.” 

I grind my hips down into him, mewling and panting and whining worthlessly, letting the head of his cock massage my g-spot timidly. The stretch of his length feels so good it’s almost sinful, and I know I could never tire of it. He thrusts up into me calmly, gripping my ass in his hands and letting his fingers scratch over the bruised skin. 

“Does it still hurt,” he whispers, staring up at me, keeping the pace of his thrusts consistent.

“Stings. But I like it,” I pant out, rolling my hips into his, letting a hand start playing with my clit. He starts fucking up into me faster, letting that euphoric sound of sex and skin smacking against skin disperse amongst the room again. As he looks down at our sweat clad bodies, he notices my hand and replaces it with his, leaving a hand on the cheek he spanked and letting the other stroke my clit in delirious circles. I feel that edge approaching again as I lean down to kiss him, connecting our lips sloppily, leaving wet, lazy kisses around his mouth with our teeth clattering together. My body takes control and I hunch over him, letting him nibble on my neck while my fingernails dig into his back, my hips chasing his while he stills pounds quickly, mercilessly. 

“Lose yourself, Sawyer. For me.” That rush to my belly washes over me like a tsunami and I let go, letting the coil in my stomach spring apart as I dive off the edge, letting his body feed me the energy I need to stay up. My walls contract around him when his hands hold me down in place by my waist. I let moans and whines play a symphony with his name before he starts grunting out mine, filling my cunt with his cum with a few, final, triumphant thrusts inside of me. I settle on his cock, letting myself rest on his chest with my head hung on the couch cushion. His head settles in the crook of my shoulder as his hands fall back down to my ass, still steadily stroking over the bruised cheek. 

We sit there for a bit, soaking each other up and panting out exhausted, shallow breaths before I let his cock slide out of me with a disheartening sigh. Empty, again. 

“Wanna watch another movie?” 

* * *

“You should spend the night more often.” He props himself up on the door, holding the handle in his hand.

”You're just saying that ‘cause you like fucking me.” 

“Uhm. Yeah. You caught me.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“I’ll see you.” 

I walk off, waiting to hear his door click closed behind me. When I don’t, I whip around, only to see him leaning out of the doorway, watching me leave. 

“I like fuckin’ you, yeah, but I like you. Just you.” 

“I like just you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave feedback if you wanna and hit the kudos button baby


End file.
